


Take The Time To Realize

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: AU where Dongmin has online friends and Sanha gets jealous.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Take The Time To Realize

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Astro ship so if it's bad, im sorry. 
> 
> Another writing drabble to add to the collection.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

At the first ding, all Sanha could do was check his own phone only to realize it wasn’t his but his boyfriend’s - which was sitting on the table right in front of him. He didn’t think much about it until his phone lit up like a Christmas tree, dinging left and right and annoying the heck out of Sanha. Thank the lord, Dongmin had just returned from the bathroom and clicked the silencer on, or Sanha would’ve taken matters into his own hands - he was pretty sure Dongmin wouldn’t appreciate a broken phone.

“Who’s texting you?” Sanha asked, setting his phone down so he could pay attention to the tv show playing. 

“Some online friends,” Dongmin replied, sitting beside the younger and throwing an arm around him, leaning against him and pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly.

Sanha raised an eyebrow, “You have friends?”

Dongmin glared at his boyfriend, scrunching his nose up and biting back, “More than you.” 

Scoffing, Sanha made a disgusted face, “Sorry that I only need you, Minhyuk, Jinwoo, and Myungjun. I’m gonna tell hyungs that you don’t need us anymore.”

Dongmin grabbed the back of Sanha’s neck and brought his closer, touching their foreheads together before he muttered, “You and the guys are enough. But I can have separate friends, can’t I?” 

“I guess,” Sanha turned his face away and murmured the words under his breath. 

“Then stop being a brat and kiss me. I’ve been deprived.” Dongmin puckers his lips and waits for Sanha to return the gesture. 

The younger places kiss after kiss on Dongmin’s lips and soon climbs into his lap. Maybe they make out for a little while after, but that’s as far as they go for now. Dongmin’s phone goes off once again and Sanha sighs, lifting himself off his lap and going to get ready for bed. He knows his hyung will join him soon but for now he tries to keep his mind off the fact that Dongmin has online friends. He shouldn’t be bothered, but he is.

  
  
  
  


Sanha was bored. He had studied for a few hours then decided to go and bother his hyung because why not? So here he was, standing in the door frame and watching as Dongmin types out message after message on his phone. Frustration bubbled in his chest as he was still bothered by the idea of his hyung having online friends - I mean, you never know who is out there, so doesn’t he have a good excuse for being upset?

That’s the moment Sanha decides would be peak bothering time, sauntering over innocently and laying himself on top of his hyung, draping his entire body over the other’s. He smashes his head between Dongmin’s face and the screen right as he’s typing out another message.

“Sannie, come on, I’m typing.” 

“But hyunggggg, pay attention to me. You’ve been on your phone for forever now.” Sanha only uses honorifics when he wants something. Dongmin knows he wants attention, it’s clear with the way the lanky boy is laying on top of him. 

“Don’t you have to study?”

“I studied for like three hours and you’re still on your phone. Now forget them and be with me.” 

“Sanha,” Dongmin sighed.

“What? It’s me time now. That means undivided attention, right now.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dongmin brings his phone higher over his face and finishes the text, turning his phone off immediately after and brushing back the other’s hair. “Are you done being a brat now?”

“Never, but you love that about me.” 

“Sad but true.” Dongmin shakes his head and continues to move his hands over the other’s face; thumbs running back and forth over Sanha’s cheeks, palms pressed warmly into the other’s jaw as he holds his head captive. 

Another text goes off and Dongmin reaches for his phone, that must’ve triggered something in Sanha because the next thing he knows, the little shit is pushing his phone off the edge of the bed like a cat to a vase.

“Sanha!” Dongmin called, looking at the other with shock in his eyes.

“It’s my time.” The other replied stubbornly, resting his head on Dongmin’s chest as he pouted cutely. 

Time ticks as silence takes over the room. Dongmin doesn’t understand why Sanha did what he did until he sees the other is fast asleep on his chest, eyes puffy and sunken in from what looks to be exhaustion. 

Sanha must be having a hard time with school and Dongmin hadn’t realized it or seen it because he was too busy talking to his online friends. Sighing thoughtfully, Dongmin brushes back the other’s bangs, tracing small patterns into his scalp as he watches him sleep. 

He feels bad, of course he should, ignoring Sanha must’ve stressed the younger even more. Sanha being extra bratty this week was a way of getting him to notice his own mistake because Sanha doesn’t like to speak about his feelings, but Dongmin doesn’t normally need words. He knows Sanha like the back of his own hand, he should’ve seen the signs earlier. 

All he could do was help the other through his hard times and stop paying so much attention to his phone. Pressing a line of kisses against Sanha’s hairline, he continues to watch the younger sleep peacefully, face unbothered and mind free to dream whatever it feels like. 

Soon enough, Dongmin was joining him. But not before he promised himself to pay more attention to his boyfriend rather than his online drama-show friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I love reading them so pls comment if you have something to say! 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2) or stop by and dm me if you want.


End file.
